Aircraft management systems have historically been configured to provide pilots with alerts through visual, aural, and haptic formats. However, pilots may receive these alerts either simultaneously or in multiple formats. This can create a confusing and disorganized cockpit environment. For example, a pilot may overlook an alert or focus on a lower priority alert received simultaneously with a higher priority alert. Thus, there exists an opportunity to improve an aircraft management system to provide a more efficient way of receiving and processing alerts.